


In-Game

by Atsumused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Jealousy, Manipulation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused
Summary: It’s nothing, he tells himself for the third time that afternoon, sitting in his office, and leafing through paperwork. They’re just playing a game.“Stop, you know Kiyoomi would kill you!”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	In-Game

It’s nothing, he tells himself for the third time that afternoon, sitting in his office, and leafing through paperwork. They’re just playing a game. 

“Stop, you know Kiyoomi would kill you!” 

Sakusa throws his glasses down on his desk and gets up with a huff. 

“Ew, you’re so gross,” you say in that cute, high voice that’s usually only reserved for him. 

Sakusa leans against the door frame and watches you play for a few seconds, giggling and flirting with Atsumu as you shoot an enemy team together before walking in. “Who’s gross?” His voice is stern, loud enough to be heard over your headset. “Tell me.”

You jump at the sound of his voice, partly due to being startled and partly due to getting caught fawning over Atsumu. You quickly mute your mic. “Let me listen for myself, actually. I’m interested to hear how you’re flirting with other men, while I work to make money to pay for things like this gaming PC.”

Wordlessly staring back at Sakusa, your jaw falls open and your character falls dead in-game with a loud noise. Making to get up out of your chair to reason with him, you bounce back down, met with two strong hands firmly pressing down on your shoulders. “Don’t fucking move.”

Atsumu’s voice is panicked as his character maneuvers around a block of houses, seemingly being chased by the other team while he tries to bring you back to life. “Come, come, come! I’ll get you back up!” 

“You hear that, darling?” Sakusa turns your chair around. You want to shake your head no but he looks down at you with sharp, threatening eyes. “Atsumu wants you to come.”

Peering at the screen in the corner of your eye, your jaw drops watching Atsumu kill two enemies in one shot. “Close your mouth.” 

Anger and jealousy surge through his veins and it doesn’t take long for him to think of a strategy for his own game. “Why don’t you get back to your game, hm?” He unmutes your headset with a press of a button and spins you back around to face the monitor. 

“Oh, she lives!” Atsumu exclaims, hearing the background noise in the room. “Welcome back, pretty girl. Thought I lost my carry.”

Your eyes focus in on the game, following Sakusa’s instructions, and shooting him a questioning glance as he crawls down under your desk. You barely have a second to look down before strong hands are prying your crossed legs apart and pulling your hips slightly off the chair. At this moment, he’s glad you don’t like to wear panties around the house. 

Yelping and slapping a hand over your mouth, you try to close your legs, trying desperately to get him to stop without making a noise or making it obvious to Atsumu on Discord. 

It’s too late, Sakusa’s already won. He’s seated right in between your legs, slowly licking up and down your folds. His hands feel so warm and strong on your thighs, holding you embarrassingly open to the cool air of the room, contrasted beautifully by his hot breath. 

You pretend to cough to hold a whimper back, and Atsumu laughs at your pathetic attempt to mask the noises. “Sorry, just choked on air,” you manage. Atsumu hums in sarcastic affirmation. Two of Sakusa’s fingers slip in slowly as you drip down onto your chair, his lips latched onto your clit, sucking in time with the tempo of his fingers. 

“There’s someone on the roof of that building—ah fuck—” 

Atsumu makes a pleased noise. “You sound distracted, what’s going on over there?”

“Noth—thing, just trying to focus,” you pant out, a moan slipping through your parted lips as you gasp for air. 

“So fucking needy,” Sakusa mumbles before diving back into your cunt, slurping up your juices and curling his fingers up to that spot that makes you squirt around him every time without fail. He groans against your skin, tongue continuously flicking at your clit as you shake underneath him, clenching around his fingers as he pumps them faster and harder, knowing you can take it. 

Before long, you’re gripping the mouse tightly, arching off the computer chair, trying desperately to escape his touch out of pure humiliation, but he holds you there, restraining you with all the strength of an ex-athlete. 

“Ahh—I’m close, so close—” your voice gets louder and breathier, much to Atsumu’s delight. At this point, he doesn’t care that you’ve died about fifteen times. He isn’t focused on the game anymore, leaning back in his chair and fisting his cock to your voice. 

Atsumu quietly groans into his mic and you swear you hear him mumble under his breath—something about how he can hear how wet you are, before you squirt all over Sakusa’s fingers and mouth with a muffled scream. “You like Call of Duty that much, baby? We should play more often then, I’ll make it worth your while.”


End file.
